


Confession

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confession, M/M, That trope where one person is doped up on painkillers and flirts with their crush is my kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: The confession was a complete accident. At least that’s what Fenton told himself. He blamed it on the high dose of painkillers the doctor had given him. And of course he didn’t realize what was going on at the time.He was in a hospital bed, he knew that.  The harsh fluorescent lighting blinding him and he quickly shut his eyes once more.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for Fenton cuz I get to channel my inner latina and basically write M’Ma Cabrera as like my relationship with my Titi’s and my Abuelita

The confession was a complete accident. At least that’s what Fenton told himself. He blamed it on the high dose of painkillers the doctor had given him. And of course he didn’t realize what was going on at the time. 

He was in a hospital bed, he knew that. The harsh fluorescent lighting blinding him and he quickly shut his eyes once more. 

“Fenton?” He heard his name called. He cracked his eye opened and was met with the worried look of man sitting next to . “Are you alright?” He asked. And gosh. Was he the cutest person he had ever seen. His bow tie hanging loose around his neck and his shirt slightly disheveled. 

“Just...peachy.” Fenton groaned out, his head was still pounding. 

“Don’t try to move so much.” A hand came to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t know why the touch sent his heart soaring. 

“Who are you?” He found himself saying. The cute man’s eyebrows scrunched together. 

“I’m Dr. Gyro Gearloose, you know who I am.” He said. 

“Well damn, you’re the cutest Doctor I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.” He said. _ Ah. No filter today. Must be the pain meds. _Fenton thought. 

Gyro spluttered and turned red. He turned his attention to the computer, monitoring the steady beeps of his pulse. “Not that kind of Doctor.” He said. “I’m a scientist. We’re scientists. I’m your boss, Fenton.” 

“Well I still think you’re cute.” Fenton replied as he looked around. “What even happened?” He asked. 

“You were in an uh...accident.” Gyro said cautiously, “I was just checking in on you is all. You mom was just here. She’ll be back in a little while.” He took one last look at Fenton before grimacing, “I uh….I gotta go.” He said and made his way out of the room before Fenton could get another word out. 

He wiggled himself further into the pillow, the monitors beeping in the background as he was left with his own thoughts. His own very fuzzy thoughts. 

“So you are awake.” He looked towards the door as his m’ma. “You’re boyfriend said you were awake.” 

“My boyfriend?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Your boss who you’re totally crushing on but won’t tell. The tall skinny chicken man who needs to eat more.” She continued, setting her coffee down in exchange for running her fingers through his droopy hair. The color drained from his face as the fog in his mind lifted. He told Dr. Gearloose he was cute. What had he done!?

“Oh dios mío, mami. I called him cute. To his face.” His eyes were wide. The accident. A Gizmoduck injury. The lab. Mark Beaks was there. That’s how he wound up in the hospital in the first place. But he didn’t care about that. He called his boss cute. Oh he was so fired. 

“Damn, mijito.” His M’ma said sympathetically, patting his cheek, “It’s about time.” She said, turning around and pulling out her phone. “But you just made me $100 richer so.” 

Despite the fog lifting from his memories his head was still pounding. His eyes screwing shut as he welcomed the darkness. Hoping it would swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to face Gyro at work. 

* * *

But fate had never been nice to him. 

Fate, had in fact, been a cruel monster hellbent on making his life even _ worse. _ The object of his affection, now known to said person, had just walked into his room. 

The pain pills still long gone from his system as his team of board certified medical doctors slowly weaned him off of them. 

There was no point in faking be asleep, Gyro had already met his gaze and there was a smile on his face? Maybe Fenton was still dreaming. He pinched his leg under the covers. Nope. Not dreaming. 

“Dr. Gearloose.” He spoke, trying not to sound too enthusiastic but he was ratted out by the pesky heart monitor the doctors insist he keep on him. He took a steadying breath, “I didn’t expect to see you until next Monday when I returned to work.” _ If I could return at all. Fenton_ thought. _ Maybe that’s why he’s here. He’s here to fire me. _

“You can call me Gyro, Fenton.” He said softly, “We’re not at the lab.” And if Fenton was honest, he would rather be anywhere than here having this conversation right.

“Okay. Gyro.” The shape of his name on Fenton’s lips set his heart rate skyrocketing and Fenton wondered how much it would hurt if he yanked off the EKG stickers right now. 

“I’m. Um.” Gyro started out, looking anywhere but at Fenton, “I wanted to apologize for running out the other day.” Fenton looked down, he knew what was coming. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. And guess get some answers?” He trailed off, his eyes drifting to the blasted monitors. 

“About what I said.” Fenton started but was cut off when Gyro held his hand up. 

“I uh. I think you’re cute too.” Gyro blurted out, covering his beak as soon as the words were out. His eyes darting for the door, hoping his feet would get the message. 

“Oh don’t you dare!” Fenton yelled out, surprised by his own voice. A nurse stopped in her tracks as she walked passed the room. Her head turning to look at them. 

Fenton smiled and waved, the nurse shrugging her shoulders and continued down the hall. She didn’t get paid enough to deal with this on top of everything else. 

“Sorry.” Fenton spoke, quieter this time. “Just didn’t want you to run out the door again.” 

Gyro slowly walked towards the chair, letting himself sink down on the old leather. “Sorry.” Gyro repeated. 

There was a silence between them as they tried to avoid eye contact. Tried meaning they didn’t really try hard enough. 

“So. You think I’m cute?” Gyro asked and Fenton nodded his head. “And you like me?” Another nod. “Personality and all?” He blurted out. 

Fenton laughed, “Yeah, it surprised me too.” He had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching the taller bird. Gyro smiled, his glasses sliding down his beak. 

“Can I uh. Can I ask you out?” Gyro asked. 

“Of course.” Fenton replied. 

The confession was a complete accident. At least that’s what Fenton told himself at the time. He had blamed it on the high dose of painkillers the doctor had given him. And of course he didn’t realize that it was going to be the best thing that ever happened to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me life  
Come bother me on tumblr at @forfuckssakejim


End file.
